Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been in user data privacy as users engage with other users, conduct various transactions or utilize different services via one or more communication networks. For example, many devices are equipped with various applications and sensors including cameras, microphones, positioning systems, gyroscopes and the like that enable them to detect the device location and position, acquire images and sound and other contextual data, which can be requested for sharing by other users and/or service providers. Unfortunately, sharing user data with other users and/or service providers may reveal personal information about the user that could compromise user privacy, user data and/or jeopardize user anonymity. Further, other users and/or service providers may send data to a user device which the user may wish not to accept.